Pet cage design is traditionally restricted to a grill, tray and an entrance door. These cages do not feature any special qualities. They vary, mainly, in respect with different forms in their structure, roof, hanging and foot models, of differents sizes and differently knitted and widened meshes.
Today""s cages do not solve the ecological and hygienic problems, taking a lot of time from the pet""s owner in order to keep them clean. In the traditional tray, the excrement and waste produced by the mascot must be cleaned by hand using a brus. Residues pasted in the cage and its tray during the day, become hard to remove and produce pollution that adversely affects the pet""s health as well as that of the family that inhabits the place. Because of this tradition, many people rather not have mascots, due to the problems related to the repugnant aspec of the cage and its cleaning.
Traditionally, the pet""s bath is carried out by means of sprayers, bowls and other methods that affect the nature of the animal. It is hard to bathe the pet under these conditions, its habits cannot be changed and its natural genetic instinct, without causing severe trauma and stress becuse to he fear generated by this type of traditional bath.
Drinking troughs are all additional to the cages; with little or no protection in order to maintain the purity of the water, food residues and excrement make drinkable water unhealthy to drink for the pet.
The traditional cage does not count with an illumination system, nor does it have an obscuring method of their own, making these processes difficult when required by the mascot for its daily maintenance.
These are the inconveniences of traditional cages know a day in the market that have not been improved since their beginning.
The main goal of the cage system is to improve the permanence of pets at home within a cleaner, more pleasant and healthier environment in order to offer total cleanliness with minimal work, achieving more free time for the pet""s owner and liberating him from all effort in regard with the pet""s maintenance as well as improving decoration at home. The core of the system is to provide with ecological, hygienic and comfortable means for the pet as well as its owner. The system also uses state of the art technology in order to diminish risk of disease in its environment.
The cage general system features five basic sub-systems that develop independently or in conjunction according to the particular needs of every kind of pet.
Continuous automatic tray cleaning system. Continuously cleans excrement ad waste produced by the pet. This task would be unreachable by a human being. The system cleans the tray without the pet touching the water, thus liberating persons from this cleaning task, making it highly efficient and effective, with no waste of water, that is filtered and recycled.
Watering-can system. Based upon the nature of animal life, this type of bath does not produce stress or fear, but a true pleasure for the mascot. This new bathing method is carried out by means of rain or dripping in order to unify the animal with its nature. In its operation, it does not spill water outside the cage, and does not need special installations, because it does not affect the surrounding area. It may even be done over a carpet.
Automatic drinking trough with oxygenation system. With this system, the water quality is maintained healthy. Oxygen is administered in order to replace its loss during the process, recovering the remainder liquid from the drinking trough, bringing it back to its original deposit. It is designed in order for the pets not to dirty or defecate in the drinking trough. Vitamins and medicines may be supplied through the drinkable water deposit.
Illimination System. It allows attending the pet""s needs; observing and/or exhibiting it at any time as required. It also allows the structure to be illuminated, making it a part of the decoration at home.
Night cover system. The pet requires to be deprived from the light during the night or under certain circumstances, achieving its isolation from light and giving it privacy for its rest.